


Со второй попытки.

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Я ненавижу свидания вслепую, — в очередной раз выдохнул Магнус.— Он правда классный! Просто офигенный! Только слишком скромный и стеснительный парень. Вроде бы тоже какими-то там танцами увлекается, но не уверен. А работает айтишником. Сидит сутками перед компом, вот и не умеет нормально с людьми общаться. Потому одинок. Но он красавчик. Вроде бы…





	Со второй попытки.

***

— Я ненавижу свидания вслепую, — в очередной раз выдохнул Магнус.

— Он правда классный! Просто офигенный! Только слишком скромный и стеснительный парень. Вроде бы тоже какими-то там танцами увлекается, но не уверен. А работает айтишником. Сидит сутками перед компом, вот и не умеет нормально с людьми общаться. Потому одинок. Но он красавчик. Вроде бы…

— Вроде бы? — скептически переспросил Магнус.

— Я в этом почти уверен! — Заверил его Саймон. — Просто сложно делать выводы, когда вы дружите с детского сада. И еще я не уверен, что у него когда-либо были отношения. Слишком уж он замкнутый.

— И зачем ты сватаешь это чудо мне?

— Ты вечно жалуешься, что слишком занят на работе, чтобы устраивать свою личную жизнь, а те немногие свободные минуты проводишь со мной и Рафаэлем.

— То есть вам надоел третий лишний?

— Скорее я подумал: ты очуменный, он очень даже неплох. Вы оба одиноки. Почему бы и нет? Просто познакомься с ним. Я же не предлагаю вам бежать под венец после первого же свидания.

Магнус глубоко вздохнул. Саймон был неумолим. Уже четвертый день ходил за ним по пятам и ныл на тему этого чертового свидания вслепую с его другом.

— Хорошо. Одно свидание. Не больше.

— Уверен, вы поладите! — Пообещал Саймон. — Как насчет боулинга? Если мы все вместе пойдем туда, то ты сможешь оценить его лучшие стороны.

— Ты про задницу?

— Про нее самую! Вот уж где точно закачаешься.

Магнус устало кивнул, решив, что если все окажется совсем дерьмово, то он просто нажрется в баре и свалит домой при первом же удобном случае. Зато отвяжется от Саймона с честным «ну, я попытался».

***

День икс настал, и должно было состояться свидание, от которого Магнус не ждал ничего хорошего. Его друг Рафаэль со своим парнем в лице приставучего Саймона, отыскались достаточно быстро. А вот четвертый участник этого веселого вечера опаздывал. Когда же он явился, то Бейн частично согласился с утверждением о внешности этого парня. Он был симпатичным. Возможно, даже красивым. Но блеклый темно серый свитер был таким необъятным, что этот чертов оверсайз скрывал всю фигуру, включая обещанную умопомрачительную задницу. Бонусом шли не причесанные, косматые волосы без определенной прически.

В остальном все проходило скромно. Парень молчал, катая шары. Иногда смеялся над общими шутками. А общался Магнус в основном с Рафаэлем и Саймоном. Свидание определенно не задалось. Этот забитый айтишник, по имени Алек, оказался слишком уж молчаливым. Из такого слова нужно было вытаскивать клещами. Возможно, поэтому Магнус и не пытался завязать с ним беседу. Так, перекинулся парой фраз, в ответ на которые услышал односложные ответы и неопределенное мычание. На этом все и закончилось. Правда, из вежливости Бейн добавил его в друзья на фейсбук. Чтобы совсем уж не занижать самооценку парня, но и не давать каких-то лишних надежд, сообщая свой номер телефона.  
Магнус обещал. Магнус встретился. Магнус красиво ушел в закат по завершении боулинга. После этого свидания Саймон пару раз интересовался не переписываются ли они. Услышав, что дальше парочки вежливых «приветкакдела» беседа не пошла, он успокоился. На нет и суда нет. События того дня начали постепенно выветриваться. До одного случая, произошедшего буквально через полторы недели с момента знакомства Магнуса Бейна и Александра Лайтвуда, скромного айтишника, который не может и двух слов связать.

***

Магнус разминался в зале, ожидая свою преподавательницу. В класс заходили все ученики. Сегодня был день набора в секцию, догадался он. Обычно новички стояли рядом друг с другом и им давали азы, пока более опытная группа отрабатывала уже пройденное и пробовала себя в сложных комбинациях. Бейн был хорошим танцором, но с недавних пор решил попробовать себя в полдэнсе, который посещал уже пару месяцев.

Все вроде бы заняли свои места, когда в классе раздался мужской голос:

— Всем привет. Иззи заболела, и сегодня ее замещать буду я. Начнем с общей разминки, так как не все здесь знают какие именно мышцы следует подготовить.

Парень нажал на кнопку, включая динамичную музыку, и опустился на пол, делая растяжку.

— Разминаем мышцы ног, — произнес он, демонстрируя упражнение и глядя в зеркало на толпу, убеждаясь, что все заняты делом.

В какой-то момент его взгляд натолкнулся на Магнуса. От удивления, Алек не удержал равновесие и упал во время растяжки.

— Я в порядке, продолжаем, — пробормотал он, взяв себя в руки.

Благодаря его легкой майке, обнажавшей роскошные руки и коротким шортам, Магнус смог рассмотреть все: и умопомрачительную задницу, и сводящий с ума пресс, и даже тот факт, что этот скромный айтишник бреет себе грудь. Черт. Черт, черт, черт! Нужно было затащить его в койку после первого же свидания!

Алек ходил по залу, объясняя ошибки учеников, подшучивая над ними и над собой, попутно заставляя Магнуса изумляться тому, на сколько яркий контраст между Алеком-учителем танцев на шесте и Алеком-скромным айтишником.

После занятий Бейн попытался поговорить с ним, но тот ловко подхватив свои вещи быстро скрылся в раздевалке. Благо тренерский состав этой школы состоял сплошь из девушек, а потому переодеваться им предстояло в одном помещении.

Хмыкнув, Магнус поспешил к своей жертве.

— Здравствуй, Александр, — произнес он, оказываясь за спиной у преподавателя.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он, обтирая полотенцем взмокшую грудь и слегка краснея.

От этого зрелища, Бейна и самого бросило в жар.

— Давай сходим еще на одно свидание? На этот раз только вдвоем.

— Не думаю, что оно того стоит, — улыбнулся Алек.

Магнус вскинул бровь.

— Что?

— В повседневной жизни я мало отличаюсь от того, каким был в боулинге. Тебе со мной было скучно и не интересно. Смысл развивать тему?

— Отличаешься, говоришь? То есть все твои сегодняшние шутки — это заготовки?

— Что? Нет. Это было бы глупо.

— Вот видишь. Я как минимум оценил твое чувство юмора. Не считая всего остального, — он красноречиво обвел взглядом фигуру Алека.

— Я не заинтересован, Магнус. Извини, — отрезал парень, торопливо натягивая на себя просторную футболку и подхватывая сумку. — Успехов в танцах, — пожелал он, покидая раздевалку.

***

После этой встречи Бейн нагуглил кучу информации об Александре. Этот парень участвовал в турнирах по полдэнс атлетик, обладал невероятным телом и вытворял на пилоне такие вещи, от которых вставало колом даже то, что вставать не должно в принципе. А уж каким он был в золотистых блестках! Просто закачаешься.

А еще Магнус понял причины одиночества Алека. Дело было не в его излишней зажатости, не в том, что он был не привлекательным. Проблема была в излишнем внимании к его персоне. Внимании, которое Лайтвуд принимал, как часть своего танцевального образа. Всем нужно было его тело, его гибкость, его навыки. И никто не интересовался тем, что было под этой оберткой. Включая и самого Магнуса, который пообещал самому себе, что костьми ляжет, но добьется его. Тем более, что в рукаве у Бейна был козырной туз в лице друга детства Алека. А значит, организовать очередное свидание не так уж и сложно.

***

День рождения Рафаэля являлся самым долгожданным праздником для Магнуса в этом году. Кому нужно Рождество, когда есть возможность вновь увидеться с Александром Лайтвудом? Горячим, как адская бездна, и замкнутым, как змей уроборос.

Мероприятие проводилось дома у Рафаэля и Саймона. Гостей набилось столько, что яблоку негде было упасть. Потому Магнус обитал неподалеку от входной двери, поджидая свою жертву. Долго мучиться ему не пришлось. Заметив Алека в компании какого-то блондинчика, Бейн решил не бросаться сразу в атаку. Подождать немного. Понаблюдать. Вдруг они встречаются?

Но, к его счастью, неизвестный почти сразу сделал ноги в сторону Клэри Фрей. А вот Алек взял бутылку пива и забрался в один из темных углов, где сидел в одиночестве, лениво потягивая свой напиток. Магнус ухмыльнулся. Вот он — миг его триумфа!  
Он подошел к Алеку, примостившись на тумбе, так как стульев рядом с этим креслом не было.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Бейн.

В ответ парень только кивнул. На нем вновь был безразмерный, блеклый свитер.

— Как поживаешь?

Алек неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, почему я не стал общаться с тобой после боулинга, но передумал во время урока?

По лицу Лайтвуда явно читалось, что ему не интересно. Но он промолчал, потому Магнус продолжил:

— Все дело в том, что ты не говоришь ни слова. Ни слова, Александр. А на тренировке… Ты шутил, рассказывал забавные моменты из танцевальной практики. Ты был живым и открытым, а не тем, кем ты пытаешься быть сейчас.

— Я не пытаюсь быть кем-то другим, Магнус. Я просто не люблю вечеринки. Но Саймон слишком настаивал на моем присутствии. На уроках у меня нет выбора. Мне приходится говорить. Потому я практически не преподаю.

— Вопрос не в этом. Ты забавный парень. Достаточно умный и всесторонне развитый. Ты можешь поддерживать беседу и у тебя отличное чувство юмора. Но ты отталкиваешь от себя людей, утверждая, что они видят не то, что есть. В этом твоя проблема.

— Моя проблема, Магнус, но не твоя.

Бейн тяжело вздохнул, после чего обернулся к Алеку и сказал:

— Давай начистоту. Находишь ли ты меня привлекательным?

— К чему этот вопрос?

— Просто ответь, Александр. Находишь ли ты меня привлекательным и интересным?

— Ну, допустим.

— Отлично. Раз так, то у нас с тобой возник взаимный интерес друг к другу. Что мешает нам сходить на свидание?

— Я не хочу этого.

— У тебя уже кто-то есть? Или, может быть, ты влюблен?

Взгляд Алека сам собой скользнул по блондину, с которым он явился. Тот вовсю целовался с Клэри.

— Нет, ничего подобного, — ответил он, несколько сдавленно.

Вникать в это Магнус не стал, хотя и сделал определенные выводы.

— Окей, тогда в чем проблема?

Алек неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Все просто, дорогой. Если ты полагаешь, что проблема в том, что я хочу тебя и ничего более, то мы можем договориться, что до этого не дойдет, пока мы не удостоверимся в желании быть вместе, или пока у нас не возникнут чувства. Можем сделать наоборот: переспим сразу, и ты удостоверишься, что мой интерес не угаснет после этого. Ты заинтересовал меня. Я хочу вытащить тебя из твоего панциря. Хочу увидеть твою улыбку. Услышать, как ты шутишь, или рассказываешь как прошел день. Вполне обычные вещи.

— Зачем тебе это, Магнус?

— Теперь я знаю, какой ты на самом деле. За своей пуленепробиваемой раковиной. И то, что я увидел, мне понравилось.

Алек еще раз кинул взгляд на блондина, словно колеблясь, но потом произнес:

— Хорошо, я согласен.

Магнус расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке.

— Тогда, может, сбежим прямо сейчас?

— Что?

— Сбежим с вечеринки и будем гулять по ночному городу до рассвета, — повторил свое предложение Бейн, протягивая руку. Алек почти не раздумывал. Он осторожно сжал ладонь Магнуса и поднялся с кресла.

***

Бейн стоял в толпе настолько тесной, что его то и дело тыкали локтями или оттаптывали ноги. Что вызывало праведный гнев. Но он понимал, что через несколько минут, уровень его агрессии значительно увеличится. Каждый раз, когда его парень выступал на соревнованиях по полдэнсу, все зрительницы начинали обсуждать роскошную фигуру Алека и позы камасутры, которые хотели бы с ним перепробовать. И это бесило. Сильно. До красной пелены перед глазами.

Но вместе с тем, Магнус понимал, что этим курицам ничерта не светит. И дело даже не в том, что Алек был геем. Они встречались уже полтора года и, несмотря на участие в подобных танцевальных турнирах, Лайтвуд ни разу не заставил своего парня усомниться в своей верности. Он не видел никого вокруг.

Алек и раньше был закрытым человеком. С момента их отношений, для окружающего мира его характер ничуть не изменился. Вот только у парня был свой небольшой круг близких ему людей, с которыми он вел себя иначе. Он был открыт и забавен, мил и заботлив. Но для всех прочих — это безэмоциональный и замкнутый человек. И Магнус бы никогда не признался, но подобный факт невероятно радовал его. Он чувствовал себя особенным благодаря Алеку. Особенным для Алека.

Когда началось выступление, все пошло по привычному сценарию: Лайтвуд выделывал нереальные вещи на шесте. Зрительницы изнывали от желания. Магнус тоже. А еще он злился. И ждал окончания выступления. Потому что едва они окажутся дома, их ждет нереальный, жаркий секс. А в иных случаях, они и до дома добраться не успевают. Магнус любил Алека. Но чертовски сильно ревновал. Что, впрочем, льстило его парню. И Лайтвуд старался. Прикладывал все силы, чтобы доказать свою верность и любовь. Потому что он никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и таким живым, каким стал с Магнусом. И это было великолепно.


End file.
